


猫内与猫侍

by Derivat



Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [4]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, 灵魂伴侣AU, 猫猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 我相信“猫猫阿内和贱贱”以及“灵魂伴侣”AU已经足够吸引眼球了。*原作名Catskani'son and Deadpawl 源自阿内的别名 Askani'son和Deadpool，我有想过写成”猫兹卡尼与猫侍“，最后用了”猫内“，不过也没差很多啦。还有一位姑娘给配的两只猫咪的图，蛮传神的hhhh→https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301068
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catskani'son and Deadpawl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226941) by [Quakey (Quak3y)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey). 



“死侍，你在干嘛？！”奇异博士恼火的声音从不远处传来。

一条发光的绳子一样的东西忽然抓住了他的脚踝然后把他甩到空中吊到了天花板上。韦德吓得大叫。他看到法师怒气冲冲地朝他走了过来，当然，画面是反过来的。于是他使劲扭着脖子试图看得更清楚些。

“你好啊博士。嘿，这些发光的东西不是触手吧？虽然触手play很有意思啦，但我个人不是很喜欢——”

“我再问一遍，你在这儿干嘛？”奇异博士不耐烦地问。

“我就随便看看！我想找点儿有趣的东西，因为，你明白的，这个作者都懒得给我编个正当的理由。至于说现在，我正闲‘荡’（hanging around）呢。”

奇异博士叹了口气，扶住额头：“适可而止吧。你已经是这个月第二个闯进这里的傻蛋了！你知道这屋子里有些东西会对不会魔法的人产生什么影响吗？”

“好的吧。”韦德尽可能满不在乎地说，看在他现在正被那些发光的绳子挂着慢慢转圈，还得把脖子伸了老长好让博士呆在他的视线范围里的份上，“所以我没碰那些上面标了‘别碰’的东西——除非它们看起来真的很好玩。今晚我只需要长一只手就行了。”他冲博士摇了摇那只残肢，后者有些惊恐地看着他新长出来的小手和半只从烧焦了的袖口中伸出来的前臂。“前厅里还有个写了‘请摸我’的东西呢！”

“哦。你碰了那个了吗？那可能会挺有用的。”博士有些心不在焉地说，“但话说回来，如果你没什么正事的话，就快从我这里滚出去！”

他比划出了一个闪着光的、旋转着的圈圈。

一道光一闪而过，韦德一头扎进一片水域，溅起了巨大的水花。几秒种后他浮出水面，剧烈地咳嗽起来。他飞快地环顾一下四周，发现自己正位于中央公园的水池里。

“嘎（*Quack，作者的ID）。”一只跑来看是不是有人投喂面包片的鸭子跟他打招呼。毕竟不是所有人都会拿写着“禁止投食”的告示牌当回事儿。

“你也好啊，霍华德。”韦德一边往岸边游一边说，到了足够浅的地方开始涉水而行。法师们都是一群没有幽默感的家伙。是时候叫辆出租车回家，顺便一路在穷困的移民朋友们的后座上滴水了。他都还没找到有什么好玩的东西呢。

——————几周之后——————

“我再强调一遍，你一定要记住月相的变化周期。”奇异博士在下楼的时候告诫他。

“当然，博士。你一开始的时候就说得很清楚了。”内森·萨默斯跟在他后面干巴巴地答应道。

“我知道，但总有些外行就只会看看天然后想，‘哦，今天是满月’，根本不会查天文图表确认一下到底是不是满月，明明他们上网搜一搜就知道了。记住，每个月满月前后一天你成功解决狼人问题的几率都会大大缩减。”

电索拍拍放着博士送的赠品的小包。

“别担心，我会抓住时机穿越到正确的时间点的。”

他们来到一楼，朝前门走去。电索忽然停了下来。楼梯底部有个架子，上面摆了一个黑色的石雕，造型是两个性别不明的小人以一种非常具有艺术性但实际上人类不可能做到的扭曲姿势抱在一起。小人的脸部线条非常模糊，大概已经被许多许多路过的人给摸秃了。雕像前面有块铜片，上面刻着一行小字：“来自苏美尔女神庙的神像，刻画了一对恋人的相遇。”下面还有一行大点儿的字：“请摸我。”

他想也没想地把手放了上去。

他眼前仿佛闪过了一道光，接着有什么在他耳边炸起，虽然事实上什么声音都没有。从闪光的残影中他看到有两道旋转着相互追逐的光从雕像上飞了出来，然后飞快地穿墙而逝。

一切都发生在一瞬间。

内特眨眨眼，发现斯特兰奇已经转过来正看着他。博士的斗篷还在欢快地打圈，又在他画完一个神秘的魔法符号后站直的时候自然垂落。

奇异博士有点激动：“我还从来没见过这景象。”

内特又眨眨眼，然后看向自己手下那块看起来平平无奇、触感光滑的雕像。他小心翼翼地拿开了手。

“发生了什么？”

斯特兰奇的表情变得有点尴尬：“呃，这个雕像曾经是放在爱之女神的神庙里的，当信徒们想找到自己的真爱——相当于我们说的‘灵魂伴侣’——的时候他们就会触摸它。如果两个人是彼此命中注定的那个人而且都碰了这块石头，然后留下了自己的一小部分灵魂，石头就会将这些灵魂放归世界并且让它们指引人们找到自己的另一半。”

内特抓住了关键部分。“你是说，我‘留下了自己的一小部分灵魂’？”他眯起双眼，沉声问道。

“呃，没错。”斯特兰奇像是要赶跑内特的问题一样摆摆手，“非常非常小的一部分，对你不会有任何损伤。”

“也就是说我灵魂的一小部分正满世界乱跑……试着将我引向我的灵魂伴侣？”

“是将你的灵魂伴侣 _引向你_ 。而对方的灵魂也会指引你找到ta。”

电索深呼吸一口气。人生如战场，情况随时都可能发生变化。他试着集中精神，抛开那些先入为主的想法。 _事实是——显然，事实是，我有一个灵魂伴侣，而我的灵魂正在寻找他。_

“你的意思是，我的‘灵魂伴侣’，”他的语气中充满质疑，“来过这里，也碰过这个雕像？”

“他们必须碰过这个雕像而且还得健在。”

“所以你可能知道ta是谁。”

奇异博士作了个鬼脸：“这么说吧，因为有个魔法物件能保存一个人的一小部分灵魂留待后用是有很多好处的，所以我才标明这个雕塑可以碰。大部分复仇者和X战警，还有很多闯进这里或者路过的我也不知道是谁的人都碰过它，那得有好几百号人了。而且在我拿到它之前，可能还有成百上千的人摸过。”

“我需要对此做些什么吗？”

“什么？”奇异博士没听明白。

“关于我的灵魂伴侣，我需要去找他们吗？或者我可以不用管？”

“这并不是诅咒之类的，你不需要去找他们。”

那就行了。

“好的，感谢你的帮助，博士。”出于最基本的礼貌，他向对方点头致意，然后大步走出了前门。

————————————

周六晚上，韦德窝在公寓里看网飞，反正他也没有别的事儿可干。门外忽然传来一阵响动，声音不大，只是一连串沉闷的敲击声，还有挠门的声音。

他让电视上的《幻想快乐！/Happy！》继续放着，然后从沙发坐垫下面摸出一把手枪，踮着脚尖悄悄走到门边。他猛地拉开门，枪口迅速对准走廊，但外面什么都没有。接着他听见什么声音，于是低头一看。

一只猫坐在他门口那张写着“滚蛋”的擦鞋垫上。

一只超——级大的猫。

这只猫非常大只，毛很长，有着银色的条纹。它没有左前爪和左眼，左耳也只剩下了一小部分，上面还有很多斑驳的伤痕，右眼是令人惊叹的蓝色。

猫叫了一声，平静地抬起头看他。接着它站了起来，径自贴着韦德的膝盖单脚跳着走进了韦德的公寓。韦德关上门，疑惑地跟上了它。他手里还拿着枪，不过已经没什么用了。猫走到沙发旁，后腿一蹬跳了上去，在沙发上转了几圈后自觉地在垫子上趴下来团成了一个毛球。

韦德走过去，关上保险，把枪塞回了坐垫下面，跟着坐了下来。

“你是过来看电视的吗？”

猫充耳不闻地打了个哈欠，露出一口又长又尖的牙齿，又垂下头睡了过去。

韦德继续看他的《幻想快乐！》，猫在他旁边安稳地睡着。几小时后他站起来，出门买了猫砂盆、猫砂，还有些猫粮。

——————与此同时——————

穿越时空的狼人这档子事很简单，也很乏味。现在内特只想赶回自己在纽约的安全屋，好好洗个热水澡冲掉自己身上狼毒的味道，再睡到自然醒。

不过他还需要解决吃饭的问题，于是他先去了一家离自己的安全屋几个街区的马来西亚餐厅点了份外带。

回家的路上，他忽然听到前面的巷子里爆发出一阵刺耳的噪音。

他加快了步伐，在听到有什么开始尖叫的时候变成了小跑。

巷子里的景象在他意料之中：六只猫在高墙投下的阴影里打成了一团。他走过去，发现其实是五只猫在欺负剩下的那只。受害猫缩在垃圾箱和墙之间的夹角之间，冲霸凌者们嘶声咆哮，疯狂挥舞着爪子。气氛剑拔弩张。因为太黑他看不大清楚，但比起其他几只， 这只猫简直瘦得出奇。

“喂！”内特大喊，围攻的那五只猫四散逃开，有几只一边跑还一边回头冲内特不爽地龇牙。

角落里的猫仍然坚守阵地，背部高高耸起，原本像是出自一只暴躁的野兽的嘶吼逐渐变成了愤怒的哀鸣。

内特蹲下来，但没有试着靠近。“没事了，它们都跑了。”他尽可能柔声道。

那只小动物的身形仍隐藏在黑暗中，只有两只反射着街道上灯光的眼睛清晰可见，但内特看得出来它逐渐放松了下来，没有再弓着背。接着它忽然朝内特直直冲了过来，一只前爪按在内特膝盖上，凑上前仔细观察和嗅闻人类身上的味道。然后它放开内特，转而用肩膀去蹭他手里的外卖盒子，喉咙里发出一阵像台老旧链锯的呼噜声。

“饿了？”内特有点被逗乐了。他大着胆子伸出一根手指轻轻点了一下那只猫的鼻子，猫也用脑袋顶了顶他的手心。内特根据触感判断出这只猫身上没什么毛，但皮肤光滑柔软。他还感觉到猫因为巷子里冰冷的空气微微颤抖着，于是他飞快地做了个决定——他将外卖换到右手拿，左手一把捞起那只猫以防被挠。

但小东西没有挠他也没有挣扎，反而像是对被揣进人类暖和的外套下面并且带回家乐见其成。它来到内特的安全屋，吃掉了相当于自己大半体重的烤鸡，最后摊在内特膝盖上沉入了梦乡。

————————————

“你，得去看兽医。”韦德宣布道。

那只猫看起来无动于衷，不过最后还是被引诱进了装着柔软的毯子和小零食的笼子里。韦德揉了一会儿猫毛茸茸的大脸和肩膀到胸口处长得像鬃毛一样的颈毛，直到猫发出不耐烦的喉音，卧倒在毯子里，他才关上了笼子。他不想让这只猫觉得被关进笼子很糟糕。

兽医——一位头发有些花白、梳着长长的辫子，并且明显对顾客的宠物比对顾客感兴趣多了的女士——告诉他这只猫身上没有可以表明身份的东西也没有登记过，从体型来看可能是一只缅因猫，而它左侧身体的伤应该是很久之前的事了。

“他的耳朵只是看起来不行了，但内耳仍然是完好的，所以他能定位声音。”她站在猫的背后打了个响指，猫立刻转过头来皱起鼻子瞪她。“不过他的左眼已经完全看不见了。所以他没有深度知觉，在测量距离方面会有困难，比如他想跳到什么东西上时可能会判断失误。”

她给猫注射了疫苗。韦德买了一个红色的项圈，背面写着“毛毛先生”和“死侍的所有物”，以及他的电话。猫对这个项圈及其不满，拼命试图甩掉它。

“如果你还想去外面玩儿，就给我戴上它。”死侍严肃地说。

猫翻了个白眼，不过最后还是允许了让这顶项圈待在了自己毛茸茸的脖子上。

——————另一边——————

内特头一次认真审视了一下这只猫，发现它真的非常非常丑，至少不是一般人审美中的好看。这是一只斯芬克斯猫，体表只有一层柔软的绒毛；它很瘦，皮肤皱皱巴巴的，像一只长相奇特的哥布林；它基本上是全粉色的，但身上布满了不规则的黑色斑点，还有疤痕，像是身经百战还都输得一塌糊涂。它有一双黄色的眼睛；喵喵叫的时候声音听起来像杀猪一样凄厉扭曲，呼噜噜的时候又像是一台打不燃的发动机……而且精神异常亢奋。

它简直就是一个行走的灾难，但又是世界上最贴心可爱的小东西。

第二天早上内特不得不从吊灯和厨房的碗柜顶上把它解救下来，鬼知道它是怎么爬上去的。他严厉地批评了猫一顿，因为这小东西试图把沙发，地毯，还有他的裤子当成猫抓板，还把柜子上的东西扫落下来了一大片。但他同时也花了大量时间跟它呆在一起，允许对方来蹭他的小腿，趴在他的大腿上，或者跟他一起睡在床上。猫会钻到毯子下面，只露出一张皱巴巴的小脸，心安理得地发出拖拉机一样难听的呼噜声。

内特觉得自己可能恋爱了。

他为了猫砂盆、猫砂和猫粮用了一体切片传送，最后还多买了一打猫玩具、一个猫抓板和猫笼。还有一个喷瓶——直觉告诉他以后会需要这个的。

他一传送回公寓那只猫就蹿了上来。它似乎对猫砂盆充满了期待，兴奋得要命，然后在拉粑粑的过程中把猫砂踢得洗手间里到处都是。

内特叹着气拿来了扫帚和簸箕。

等到他完成清理工作，他发现那只猫又跑到了厨房的橱柜上，正翘起一只后腿舔自己的屁屁。

“从那上面下来，我还要在那儿做饭呢。还有，你要去看兽医。”

他从来没有见过任何一个普通人，甚至是变种人能像这只猫一样后腿一蹬就像颗跑弹一样从柜子上冲了出去。他只看到一道粉红黑相间的残影以最快的速度消失在了厨房门口。

内特最后在床上找到了藏在被窝里的猫，而且不得不用上了心灵遥感才掰开了它死死抓着毯子的爪子把它扒了出来。小东西声嘶力竭地吼叫着，在他手底下死命挣扎。内特厉声制止：“韦德，别闹了。”

他和猫都愣住了，彼此大眼瞪小眼。猫抱怨似地“喵”了一声，然后抱住内特的机械臂开始啃。

“停下，你会弄坏自己的牙齿的。还有，你只是让我想起了我的一个朋友，因为你们俩有时候都一样蠢，就这样。”他干巴巴地解释，“也许我该叫你‘温斯顿’，或者‘威尔逊’，如果兽医说你没有主人的话。”他忽然想起来这一点。

最后他放弃了把猫装进笼子里，转而把它塞进了自己的夹克衫下面。小东西看起来得意极了，像是知道自己刚刚侥幸逃过了一劫，从外套底下伸出脑袋偷看内特的反应。

内特无比庆幸猫在自己怀里，因为他们刚一走进兽医诊所猫就开始紧张得发抖。当他进入诊疗室的时候，小东西已经怕得夹着尾巴缩成了一团，不停发出听上去有些恐怖的叫声，并且拼命地往内特的外套下面钻。

“我真好奇他在外面到底是怎么生存下来的。”兽医皱着眉头，尽量轻柔地给猫做体检，“斯芬克斯猫根本不适合出门，因为它们不能自己保持体温，有很多护肤需求，还有特殊的饮食要求。这只是无主的，如果你愿意的话可以养着他，或者把他送到收容站。不过我不确定有没有人会想养一只像他这么麻烦的小家伙。你确定你已经准备好照顾他了吗？”

内特看向那只猫，对方也可怜巴巴地抬头看着他。他轻柔地抚摸着它的脸颊，猫温顺地闭上眼，用头顶去蹭他的手。

“是的，我会收养他。”

他们给猫接种了疫苗（期间他一直大喊大叫）。内特重新把他搂进怀里，静静地听医生交待剩下的注意事项。

内特离开了诊所，胸口偎着一只热乎乎的猫。虽然他还是没想通到底为什么会给自己找了这么个麻烦，但他一点都不后悔。

——————时光飞逝——————

韦德慢慢摸清了这只猫的习性。他还是不知道自己为什么会收养这只近四英尺（*约121.3cm）的流浪猫，但每当他看向那只蓝色的眼睛，对方也会有些好奇和充满兴趣（至少是猫的那种“感兴趣”）地回望他时，他就完全释然了。

如果说那只蓝色的左眼、独特的银色皮毛和深沉的喉音让他想起了谁的话，那也是他和普利西拉·猫兹卡尼先生（Mr.Pricilla Catskani’son）的秘密，干你屁事。

这只猫并不是那种喜欢坐人身上的类型，谢天谢地，因为他实在是太重了。他更偏好于坐在人的旁边。他时常在韦德旁边蜷成一团，在韦德抚摸他颈毛的时候持续散发着热量和满足感。

他一般都很乖，而且是个相当棒的室友。不过他又相当独立自主，坚持按照自己的喜好做事。他会蹲在门口一直喵喵叫直到韦德来给他开门放他出去；或者对自己的猫砂盆的卫生状况表示强烈不满直到韦德把它完全弄干净。那只蓝眼睛里流露出的希冀让韦德感觉很有压力又有点尴尬，于是就会自觉地去打扫卫生。

没错，韦德会放任这只猫出去浪。他能在外面生存那么久总还是有点本事的，而且如果被限制了自由的话他一定会非常痛苦的。但韦德每次都还是要等到“小”家伙回来了才能放下心来。

但这只猫有时候也会干坏事。韦德不止一次在走进家门的时候看到他怯怯地蹲坐在门口等着人类，然后伏低身体姿态恭顺地带韦德去案发现场。

“你他妈到底怎么把浴帘扯下来的啊？！”

“卧槽，你居然把电视机碰倒了！”

“《金牌女将》的马克杯！内森尼尔！坏东西！你今晚给我睡沙发！”

韦德出任务的时候会把一楼的窗户留个小缝方便猫随便外出。他还挨个叨扰他的邻居们直到找到几个喜欢照顾猫、愿意给内森尼尔提供一些新鲜食物和清水并且清理猫砂盆的。他还把自己的枪给了几个小年轻作为报酬。

“你是一只好猫猫，对不对呀，内森尼尔？”韦德开心地揉着猫的脸柔声说。他基本上没注意到他的邻居在跟他挥手作别，因为现在他的眼里只剩下了自己的猫。“你当然是啦，我也好想你。我先去买点墨西哥事物和你最喜欢的软乎乎的猫粮，然后我们就可以一起坐在沙发上看《希瑞公主/She-Ra（*美国系列动画片）》。”

猫赞同地舔了舔他的下巴。韦德觉得这只猫比整个复联和X战警所有人加起来都爱他。

——————与此同时——————

内特出任务的时候会留下食物、水和干净的猫砂盆，并且尽量在二十四小时之内回来。如果穿越时间流的时间太长或者要执行一个“实时”任务，他就会请邻居来帮忙照顾猫。

但不幸的是，没有哪个邻居愿意照顾这只猫第二次。他们给出了各式各样的答案，从完全不走心的谎话——“真不赶巧，我也要出门”，到比较含糊的——“我不太想”，还有非常直白粗暴的——“萨默斯，不管你本人是个多好的邻居，就算你给我五块钱我都不会帮你照顾那只该死的猫！”

他能理解。这只猫有时候真的非常讨人厌，而且以激怒除他以外的人为乐。而且这小东西还有点疯，比如它会来回转圈绕得人眼晕，跟根本不存在的敌人打架，忽然跳起来蹿进另一个房间，亦或者全神贯注地点着头聆听什么其实没人听见的声音。

但即使这只猫有各式各样的臭毛病，内特还是不可自制地爱上了它。因为知道有“人”会因为自己的归来而欢欣雀跃实在是太令人满足了，哪怕那个“人”只是一只猫。

要经常回到一个人或动物身边让他感觉有点新奇。他知道霍普对此并不强求，尽管当他长时间不去看她、给她打电话或者发短信的时候她还是会非常不爽。但这只猫？它太“饥渴”了。每次他一踏进公寓大门，它就会立马跑过来，发出各种各样的噪音以表达自己对内特回来的喜悦之情。要是内特好几天没回来，它就会冲过来跳进内特怀里，爬上内特的肩膀，整个过程中都充斥着它疯狂又难听的呼噜声。

它还会用各种奇奇怪怪的方式表达自己的爱意。比如说，它会舔内特。当内特坐着擦枪、用电脑或者看电视之类的时候，这只猫就会跳到他的大腿上开始舔他的金属手臂和手指。幸好那只胳膊的知觉没有肉胳膊那么强，所以虽然温斯顿的舌头上满是倒刺，但他并不会感觉到疼，甚至觉得还挺有趣。还有就是这只猫会在他做俯卧撑的时候蹲坐在他背上，内特每做一个俯卧撑它就会像是在帮内特计数似的喵一声。

小东西仍然跟他一起睡在床上，蜷缩在被子里只露出来一个小小的鼻尖。一开始内特很担心自己会不小心把温斯顿压扁，但悲剧从来没发生过，而他俩对自己的新床伴都很满意。

不过最糟心的是，每次内特要出门工作的时候温斯顿都会像着了魔似的，撕心裂肺地嚎叫。不知怎的它像是能分辨出内特到底是出去买东西、见人或者遛弯，还是要去穿越时空或者执行任务。

每当工作完成，内特总是会回到这个时间点，回到这个地方，只是为了那只猫（至少在温斯顿看来是这样的）。但有时候他在自己原本属于的未来呆上几天或者几周后，他就会发现自己也非常想念那只猫。这只小动物见到他总是很开心，不是因为内特对它大有用处，而只是因为它想见内特。而内特很乐于满足它。

他以前没有为了某个人或事物回家的习惯，这种感觉很奇怪。不过也挺好的。

————————————

韦德这周过得不怎么顺心。有时候生活就是这么恶心；有时候人们讨厌你；有时候生活很恶心，人们也讨厌你，因为就是你把事情搞砸了，所以连你都讨厌你自己。

最好的选择是蒙头睡一觉来逃避一切。

他现在就在尝试这么做。但他感觉有什么东西一直在挠他的脸，只不过每次他一挥手想拍开那不管是什么的东西，那种痒痒的感觉就消失了。

第四次的时候他终于稍微清醒了一些，睁开眼迷迷糊糊的四下张望，最后发现是内森尼尔趴在他旁边，正怡然自得地用毛茸茸的尾巴拍他的脸。

“别闹了，你个长毛的混蛋！”

猫咪站起来，转了半个圈，又一屁股坐下来，前爪搭在韦德赤裸的肩膀上，优雅地在人类的耳朵和脖子附近闻来闻去。韦德努力在内森尼尔的胡子戳到自己的时候憋笑。

内森尼尔像是假装自己还是一只奶猫似的发出了一声尖细的、可怜兮兮的叫声，成功逗乐了韦德。它肯定是想从韦德这里得到些什么。

“好了好了，我这就起来。爱支使人的小混蛋。”他假意抱怨道。

十五分钟后，他煮了咖啡，做了普通的华夫饼作为小食（这简直是对正常早餐的亵渎，但他实在没有那么多精力做顿新鲜丰盛的，而且他也没有枫糖浆了），给猫换了清水和新鲜猫粮——内森尼尔对此激动极了。现在已经是中午了，难怪内森尼尔会来叫醒他。老实讲，韦德没想到自己的毛伙计没有早点这么做，因为他明显已经饿坏了。韦德才吃了一块华夫饼，猫就已经进食完毕，然后坐下来开心地舔自己的胡须和前爪——不过清理前爪的时候他必须小心地保持住平衡。

韦德只穿了一条内裤靠在厨房柜台旁，心事重重，但他忽然看到了放在不远处的逗猫棒。于是他小心地放下咖啡杯，拿过逗猫棒，用顶端的羽毛在内森尼尔的头顶轻轻点了一下。

猫咪短暂地愣了一下，然后猛地弹跳起来扑向韦德手里的玩具，像一个超过二十磅重的敏捷猎手。

而且是一个缺乏深度知觉的超过二十磅重的敏捷猎手。他偏离了逗猫棒几尺远，但随即就在空中迅速扭转身体试图纠正过来。他胡乱挥了一下爪子，后腿落地后又用力一蹬再次跳了起来。韦德在他够着之前就把逗猫棒往上提一些，反反复复几次后猫咪终于意识到发生了什么，坐下来气呼呼地梳理自己的毛发。

“少装蒜了你个大傻蛋，你爱这个。”韦德哼哼，把逗猫棒放回柜子上，原本低落的情绪短暂地得到了缓解。

内森尼尔瞟了他一眼，站起来一蹦一跳地走到大门前又坐了下来，充满渴望地盯着大门看。

韦德叹了口气：“我先去穿件衣服，可不能让我这幅样子对别人造成精神污染。”

虽然很玄乎，不内森尼尔 _总是_ 能提前预知到有人会在几分钟后来访。

韦德刚穿好一件灰色的毛衣和一件长袖的红色死侍T恤衫，门就被敲响了。他打开门，门外是两个穿着棕绿相间的制服、捧着一个大盒子的小姑娘和一位像是他们的母亲的女士。女人显然没想到门会这么快就开了，她吃惊地张着嘴，视线扫过韦德的脸和手，完全忘了自己原本要说些什么。她的表情看起来就像她想马上把自己的孩子们拽走。但小姑娘们完全没有退缩，反而兴致勃勃地开始推销起来。韦德不由得被她们逗笑了。

“嗨！我们是你三楼的邻居。”

“我们正在为我们的女童子军活动筹款。”

“你想买些小饼干吗？我们有巧克力小蛋糕，夹心饼干和三叶果，但是咖喱角已经没有了，因为二楼的罗宾逊太太很喜欢然后把它们都买了下来。”

内森尼尔走过来坐到韦德脚边，颇为感兴趣地看着他们，并且大方地允许了小姑娘们抚摸他。韦德返回房间拿钱包，等他回来的时候他看到孩子们都在撸猫，同时感叹着内森尼尔的体型和美貌。

“少得意了。”韦德用脚尖戳戳内森尼尔。猫甩了下尾巴表示不屑。

“他为什么会变成这样？”其中一个小女孩在韦德估算这一盒色彩斑斓的小饼干值多少钱的时候忽然问道。

“我也不知道，我收养他的时候他就这样了。”

“哦。那你又为什么会变成这样？”

“米利希亚！”女人惊恐地喝止道。

“没关系，”韦德瞥了她一眼，“她只是很好奇，没有恶意。”女人露出歉疚的表情。韦德看回小女孩，假装轻松地说：“很复杂，不过主要是因为皮肤癌。”

“啊，真糟糕。”小姑娘皱起眉头，显然还不能完全理解韦德的话。

“对啊，确实如此。所以我决定用巧克力和碳水化合物来治愈我的悲伤，也就是说你们的饼干我全包了。”

小姑娘们立马就兴奋地把好奇和问题都抛之脑后。完成一笔昂贵的交易后，韦德关上门，胳膊下夹着一大盒完全不值那个价的饼干。

内森尼尔抬头望着他，懒洋洋眨着蓝色的眼睛，或者说在韦德的想象里，赞同地眨着眼睛。

“我知道，我是个大傻瓜，不用再提醒我了。要在我放纵自己的时候跟我一起看《金牌女将》吗？”

十分钟后，韦德一边津津有味地吃着巧克力小饼干，一边滔滔不绝地跟内森尼尔安利《金牌女将》。猫蜷在他身边，脑袋搁在他大腿上，像是跟韦德一样沉浸在了什么都不用做的满足感里，但他在韦德从讲电影变成闭眼吹碧·亚瑟（*死侍最喜欢的女星）的时候不满地乱动起来。

“看看她！”韦德推推内森尼尔，“你跟我住一起，你就得喜欢她，毛毛先生，要不你就从那扇门出去。”猫抬起头，看上去有些生气。“她超棒的！还很酷。特别是她教训亚瑟别那么混蛋的时候。”他兴奋地感叹着，“哦，碧，我的银发美人，我的此生挚爱，你就是这世间至美，我的命定之人，我生命中的不可或缺（The yin to my yang. The Taco to my Bell（*Taco Bell塔可钟））。”

内森尼尔忽然站起来，爬到了韦德大腿上。韦德惊讶地看向自己腿上的猫咪；内森尼尔眯缝着眼，尾巴不安分地一甩一甩。

“Uuuuuh.”

韦德完全不明白发生了啥，内森尼尔以前从不这样的，即使是那次韦德恶作剧把跳跳糖放进了他的猫砂盆也没有。其实他确实干过更过分的，但他不想再回想那几次被恐惧支配的经历了。不过内森尼尔从来没像这次这么， _疯了一样_ 。

内森尼尔直起身子，厚实的前掌按在韦德的胸口，然后凑过来用他粗糙的舌头有点剌人但温柔地舔了一下韦德的嘴角。

韦德恍然大悟。

“好吧，对不起，我不是那个意思。我只是很欣赏碧，就像乔什·布洛林跟瑞安·雷诺兹一样。只有你才是我的银发美人。”

猫咪仍然用怀疑的目光盯着他，于是他捧起猫咪的脑袋，大拇指轻柔地揉搓对方的脸颊。

“真的，我只想要你，我保证。”

内森尼尔慢慢放松下来，像是要确保自己的要求已经传达到位，头一回团在了韦德的大腿上而不是坐在旁边。

韦德又消灭了一盒小饼干，期间小心翼翼、字斟句酌地发表了几段对碧·亚瑟的赞美——虽然她肯定没有那只会抓耗子、固执己见的猫科动物那么棒啦，最后和趴在他大腿上志得意满地呼噜噜的猫一起沉入了梦乡。

————————————

事情最终还是演变成了这样。即使奉上了大量的恳求或者金钱（至少是他在这个时间段拥有的），内特还是没能找到一个愿意照顾这只猫的人。但他现在应该立马赶去X学院了，去帮X战警执行一个至少要好几天的任务。

他盯着那只猫，后者坐在地毯上，瘦巴巴的尾巴围在脚边，也状似无辜地盯着他。

“要是你没那么烦人，我本来还能找到人来照顾你的。进笼子，我们要去见X战警。”

出乎他意料的，这只猫居然听话地站起来走进了笼子，老老实实地窝在了毯子里。

他出现在X学院时的造型引起了一小阵骚动，没人料到他会背一支枪，一手提着一个猫笼，另一只手上拿了一个补给袋。

他把猫安置到他借来的房间里，但它在内特关门的时候敏捷地蹿了出去。猫冲进了走廊，背部拱起，尾巴竖直，末端微微卷曲，整个身体都因为好奇颤抖着。它发出介于咆哮和喵喵叫的声音，那表示它正渴望去探索新环境然后给自己惹一身骚。

“韦德，安分点。”内特警告它。有时候他就会这么叫它，因为它实在太像某个雇佣兵了。

那只猫看着他，然后飞快地想要开溜。

内特用心灵遥感让它飘浮在自己身后。

“我再说一遍，老实点。”他把猫塞回房间，在它尝试再次跑出来之前果断地关上了门。

本来至此天下就该太平了。

但是正如他的同名者，小韦德·温斯顿·威尔逊比大多数人以为的都要聪明。就连内特也低估了它好几次，再次强调，就跟对它的同名者一样。

所以两个小时后，正当他跟X教授和他的父母以及其他几个X战警进行着激烈的讨论的时候，一只猫忽然跳上了会议桌。那并不是随随便便的一跃，那只猫跳到了离桌子边缘至少两尺的地方，稳稳当当地落在了一沓文件的中央，但随即它就在纸面上打了个滑然后消失在了桌子另一头。

在场的众人都听见了“砰”的一声，但他们都没有动，只是震惊地望着那只猫掉下去的地方。

一秒之后，桌子下面响起一声颤巍巍的刺耳的猫叫。内森明白那表示 _“没关系，我很好”_ 。下一秒那只猫又跳上了桌子，不过没刚刚那么亢奋了。它遛到内特面前，跟内特脸颊贴脸颊，尽可能可爱地喵喵叫着。

“温斯顿。”内特松了口气，温柔地拍拍猫的额头，“你真的是个麻烦精。”

“内森，那是…… _你的_ 猫？”琴睁大了双眼。

内特脸上有点发烫：“我找不到人愿意照顾它，所以就把它带来了。”

“学校里不允许养宠物。”X教授说。

内特看了他一眼：“既然凯蒂能够随身带一条龙（*幻影猫，漫画里她养了一条紫色的外星龙），那我想我也能在紧急情况下带上我的猫。”

“凯蒂的龙可不会打扰到战略会议。”X教授一本正经地回答他。

“我本来把它锁在房间里的，”内特无力地辩驳，“我不知道他怎么跑出来的。”

斯科特的脸上写满了怀疑。那只猫现在正绕着桌子嗅闻每一个与会者。罗根冲它低声咆哮，它也朝对方龇牙咧嘴。“你到底从哪儿找到这么丑的流浪猫的？”斯科特在那只猫停在他面前的时候脱口而出。

内特发誓他看见那只猫眯起了眼。

接着温斯顿转过身，弓起背，给了斯科特一个近距离欣赏它屁股的机会。然后它抬腿踢翻了斯科特的杯子，杯子里面的咖啡直直流到了斯科特的大腿上。

斯科特惊呼一声，下意识站起来然后破口大骂，椅子被他撞翻在地发出巨大的声响，盖住了内特的窃笑声。而温斯顿转过脑袋得意洋洋地看着他。

“你个讨厌鬼。”内特一把捞起猫，试着让自己听上去更真诚一点，但完全失败了。

他抱着猫走出了会议室。温斯顿从他肩膀上探出脑袋发出了一长串叫声。内特不合逻辑地想，它肯定是在说： _吔屎啦镭射眼！_

————————————

韦德明白这只猫的出现对他而言是件好事。他觉得没有人会关心他是生还是……好吧，不能说是死，因为他死不了，但如果他 _能_ 死去的话，他确信也没有人会在乎的。每当他这么想的时候，无论他在这间公寓的哪个地方，内森尼尔都会来找他。这只猫似乎知道怎样安慰他，不管是一直喵喵叫直到韦德想起来自己还没喂他于是只得先离开自己的悲伤星球把内森尼尔的伙食问题解决了，抑或是紧紧靠在韦德身边，安抚似地叫着，并且用自己毛茸茸的尾巴缠着韦德，像是一个毛茸茸的拥抱。

他跟韦德一起睡在床上，蜷缩在毯子里，像一个大大的暖炉。每当韦德因为噩梦喘息着惊醒，猫索（Catble）都陪在他身边。有时候他会倒回去继续睡，但大多数时候他会伸手搂住身边的那个暖融融的毛团，手指轻柔地抚摸对方。他会非常贴心地按摩猫咪的肩膀和右前爪，因为只有一只前爪可能会给那些地方的肌肉带来很大的负担。至少韦德能帮他的好兄弟放松一下肌肉。

这样的生活很棒。虽然跟他从前对自己的理想床伴的想象相去甚远——在那些幻想里对方有着人类的皮肤，当然可能有一部分是金属的，没那么多毛——但他现在很快乐。

————————————

内特时常感到好奇，关于这只猫，关于自己的生活中忽然闯入这样一只不寻常的小动物是否真的只是一个巧合，而这只不寻常的小动物还刚好跟他认识的某个人非常相像。

他上网搜了搜。Buzzfeed（*一个新闻聚合平台，美国版的今日头条）和Huffington（*霍芬顿邮报，一家新闻博客网站）都给他推荐了一长串过度浪漫化的“灵魂伴侣”理论。他死死盯着那句话：“他或者她会带给你旁人永远无法带来的改变。”

这时候温斯顿走了过来，跳上了他的膝盖。他轻轻拍拍它，然后在它试图坐到键盘上之前合上了电脑。

“我不需要这个。”他对那只猫讲，来回抚摸着后者的脑袋和背，“多一个人会让事情变得……很复杂，有你就够了。”

——————几周之后——————

故事在某天晚上发生了转折。韦德被猫惊恐的叫声吵醒了。一开始，内森尼尔只是僵直地站在床中央嘶声叫喊，接着不安地转圈，颈毛炸起，像是在寻找一个看不见的敌人；然后他像是被捅了一刀一样惨叫一声，跳到韦德身边蜷成了一团，全身止不住地颤抖。接下来的整个晚上韦德都在安抚他，内心充满了困惑和无能为力的挫败感。

  * 得益于变种人和超英联盟中消息传播的迅速，韦德听说了内特……死去的消息。是妮娜（多米诺）发短信告诉他的。其实韦德还挺庆幸这个人是她的，因为她不会要求他对此大谈特谈，不会要他给点“正常人的反应”。妮娜明白当自己把这样的消息告诉别人后最好还是让对方自己慢慢消化。



度过了最初的悲痛之后，韦德选择了装鸵鸟来应对内特的死亡。毕竟“否认（Denial）”也是库伯勒-罗斯悲伤五阶段之一。他仍然花了大部分时间来陪伴猫索，后者也常常躺到他的腿上，仿佛只有这样才能安慰韦德，而这很大程度上也确实缓解了韦德的悲伤。

他还放纵自己沉浸在“否认”和“协商（Bargaining）”的情绪中，因为他和内特都曾经参加过对方的葬礼好几次，这次也多半不会是最后一次。

他打起精神来，决定接受（acceptance）了内特这次的死亡，然后出门去清理内特的安全屋之一以及清除内特的电脑里的数据。接着他回到公寓，又陷入了新一轮的沮丧当中。

两天之后，他正在猫兹卡尼的陪伴下断断续续地打着瞌睡，猫忽然从床上一跃而起冲向了客厅。韦德翻身起来，迷迷糊糊地从枕头下面摸出一把枪跟了上去。他跟进客厅里，几秒钟之后，一条灰色的影子从他留给他的毛毛兄弟随时出去遛弯的窗户缝跳了出去。猫肯定抓到了什么东西。韦德走到窗边看，估摸着猫索可能是发现了一只浣熊或者变种大老鼠。

但他没有听到任何打斗的声音，只有猫叫声和低沉的喉音*。他打开电灯开关，确认内森尼尔绝对是碰到了自己的一生所爱才会如此亢奋。

（*原句是just a cacophony(catcophony?)of meowing and purring,又是一个，怎么说呢，谐音梗？我确实没有想到合适的翻译，只有暂时跳过了）

韦德的毛毛兄弟用在头蹭另一只猫，可能还把全身重量都压到了对方身上，于是两只猫都倒在了地上，接着内森尼尔热情地趴在另一只猫身上开始舔对方的脸。韦德这才有机会好好审视一下那个入侵者。他发现那是一只皱巴巴的、没有毛、身上布满疤痕的猫，而且跟猫索一样兴奋得要命。它那干枯瘦弱的爪子抱住了猫索的脖子，在猫索身上兴冲冲地蹭自己的脑袋，高亢的叫声像是有人朝一个噪音很大的引擎打了一枪却还使劲想让它发动起来一样刺耳。

韦德放下枪，认真分析起眼下的状况。内森尼尔的声音已经没有像刚才那样大到整个公寓都能听见了，他抬起头看向韦德，祭出了自己最惹人怜爱的叫声。通常他只有在讨零食吃或者惹上了什么大麻烦的时候才会发出这种声音。

韦德看向另一只猫。对方瞟了他一眼，略带轻蔑地眨着它那妖精似的黄色大眼珠子，然后又继续欢快地和自己的小伙伴互相梳毛。

行吧，两只猫不会比一只猫更麻烦的。而且他俩显然早就认识了，也许就在内森尼尔还是只流浪猫的时候？内森尼尔当然能有一个同类朋友，这样当他的人类朋友没空的时候就能有别的伙计来陪他出去玩了。不知为何，韦德对此一点都不嫉妒。

“当然，你能养着他。”韦德耸耸肩，转身回到床上。

两只猫跟着他进了卧室，紧挨着他窝在了毯子上，呼噜响得床都在震。韦德掀起眼皮瞥了一眼，看见内森尼尔的身体围着另一只猫蜷成了一个逗号的形状，毛茸茸的尾巴像一条毯子一样盖在那只没什么毛的猫咪身上，而后者也尽可能蜷缩成了小小的一团。说实话，那看起来还怪可爱的，也很温暖。谁能想到两只伤痕累累的猫咪能够因为彼此而那么开心呢？

韦德沉入了梦乡。即使在睡梦中，他的脸上也始终挂着淡淡的笑意。

他本来打算带那只新来的猫去兽医诊所，看看它是否有主什么的。他真这么计划的，但日子一天天过去，那只新来的猫咪每天都跟他们睡在一起，还到处拉屎。韦德不太在意自己的沙发被当成猫抓板，不过内森尼尔会过来制止那只猫——韦德管他叫“戈伦（*Golem，圣经中指未成形或没有灵魂的躯体）”——如果他不乖的话。

新来的猫并不怎么关心韦德，倒是经常跟在内森尼尔屁股后面。通常他只是兴致缺缺地看着韦德，像是觉得这个人类是世界上最无聊的生物。但在韦德为了内特的事而特别难过的时候戈伦会和内森尼尔一起过来抱住他，总算这小东西还有点良心。

可以肯定的是：他不会说这只猫丑，绝不。他确信这可怜的小东西已经遭受了够多了，韦德绝不会再增加他的不幸。

第四天的时候，他们忽然不见了。不在床底下，不在衣柜里，不在橱柜里，也不在橱柜下面，不在这间公寓的任何一个角落。头几个小时韦德觉得他们可能只是出去玩了，十二小时后，他开始担心，二十四小时后，他开始感到恐慌。两天之后，他疯了一样打印了很多张寻猫启事然后贴得到处都是。但他只有内森尼尔的照片，所以他用粉红色的蜡笔给另一只猫画了张画像。

又过了六个小时，伴随着《金牌女将》的主题曲和手机欢快的震动，他接到了一个电话。

“他妈的什——”他骂骂咧咧地掏出手机。电话是熟人打来的，屏幕上显示出奇异博士的脸，名字一栏写着“本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇”。

“你好？”

“我这儿有两只猫，应该是你的。”法师在电话那头干巴巴地说。

——————飞速穿越这座城市后——————

博士一打开门，还穿着常服的韦德就冲了进去。他急切地环顾四周，终于在发现两只猫后放松了下来。他们的姿势几乎一模一样，尾巴盘在脚边，眼睛半阖，分别坐在一个刻着两个人姿势怪异还有点色情的抱在一起的雕像的底座两边。那个雕像看起来还有点眼熟。

韦德站在原地，因为看到内森尼尔和他的小伙伴都平安无事而开心得无以复加。奇异博士走到他身边：“死侍，你闯进我家的时候有没有碰过这个雕像？”

“呃，先问一句，碰它是好事还是坏事？”

“视情况而定，如果我说我能把你的灵魂伴侣带回来，你觉得算好事还是坏事？”

韦德的脑子忽然卡壳了。他试着思考，失败了；再试一次，又失败了。

“你他妈说啥呢？我只是想找回我的猫。”

“它们不是真的猫。”法师的表情像个在教幼儿园小朋友的大学教授一样写满了纠结，“它们是你们灵魂的一部分。可能也算是猫吧，但主要还是你和内森·萨默斯的灵魂。”

“啥？”韦德有点跟不上。

又是一段长长的解释，韦德站在雕像旁，满腹心事地拍着内森尼尔的脑袋，猫咪舒服地打着呼噜。他不太确定自己相不相信灵魂伴侣这一套，如果那都是真的，那么确实能解决很多疑惑，但同时也带来了更多的问题。

而且也很伤人。因为如果博士是对的，如果内特真的是他的灵魂伴侣，那为什么他们兜兜转转这么多年最后还是错过了对方？的确，在利益相同时他们是最好的兄弟，是那种对方说了上句就能接下句，愿意为了彼此赴汤蹈火的好朋友，但，灵魂伴侣？

“你确定？”他说话的时候没看着博士，不过这里除了两只猫他也没有别的可以说话的对象。

“确定。”博士一板一眼地说，“两个灵魂的碎片的相遇就说明了一切。我看到它们被命运紧密地联系在一起。丑的那只的灵魂发出的光跟你的是一样的。”闻言，那只无毛猫愤怒地嘶嘶叫了起来，“我相信另一只的来处不言而喻。”

这感觉不对。他觉得自己被骗了，一次又一次。

但这感觉又很对，也许这就是那个他自己都没意识到的他一直在找寻的答案。

“你说你可以把他带回来？”

“我们有他灵魂的一小部分， _还有_ 跟他的灵魂的羁绊。”

“你是说这两只猫之间的那个？”

“我指的是来自你的那个破碎的灵魂。”他伸出手指点点韦德的胸口。

“呃……”

“算了，普通人理解不了魔法。无需再多言，我能在另一个世界找到他，既然他还没有离开那，那么只要他愿意他就能够回来。”

韦德的心里燃起了一点希望。他试着保持平常心，因为希望是最危险也最狡猾的玩意儿。一旦心怀希望，他就会失去，而失去比没有希望还要痛苦百倍。

但猫兹卡尼抬头看着他，眼神深情而明亮。他想象那是另一双眼睛在这样看着他。

“好吧，”他声音沙哑地说，“我们来试试吧。”

————————————

地板上有个大圆圈，里面还有许多小圆和用红色的、发光的线条写成的难以辨认的文字。大圆中心附近有两块小空点，边缘还有三个。奇异博士审绅士地让内森尼尔先选一个中间的，接着招呼韦德和戈伦站到边上的两个里，自己则走向了第三个。戈伦选了个离自己的小伙伴最近的，韦德耸耸肩走到了最后那个空点上。

两只猫老老实实地坐下来，平静地看着两个人类。

斯特兰奇举起双手，开始念一些旁人根本听不懂的咒语。周围的一切先是发亮、变得模糊，接着又随着他们脚下的阵法亮起而变得越来越暗直至完全消失。他们置身于一片黑暗中，但渐渐的，有什么东西闪烁起来。那是一群苍白透明的幽灵一样的东西，或走或跑或飘来飘去，大多都无视了发光的阵法，但也有少数几个在经过的时候好奇地看向他们。

“喂，博士，我们这是在哪儿？”韦德动了动，却发现自己的脚像是被钉在了地上一样无法动弹。

“安静。”斯特兰奇语含紧张，“我们现在在死亡（*Death，灭霸喜欢的、还跟死侍有一腿的那位）的地盘上，但我们是不请自来的，所以别招惹他们。”

“死亡？哦，懂了。她现在肯定还在生我气呢。”

“ _什么？_ 你怎么知道——算了，当我没说，我不想知道。还有， _给我闭嘴_ 。”

“我不知道。内特以前很喜欢听我叨叨的，如果你想找到他——”

“我说了 _闭嘴_ ！”

“才不要。”韦德拒绝了，然后伸手指了指。

奇异博士转过身——显然 _他_ 没被定在地上——看向韦德手指的方向。

阵法外有一个漂浮着的灵体，跟其他的看起来一样透明虚幻，但他没有像其他幽灵那样匆匆走过，只是飘在那里平静地看着他俩。

那是内特，一只眼缓缓眨动着，身体线条流畅优雅，肩膀挺直，姿势放松而又坚定，和韦德记忆里的他一样恼人。他现在看起来就跟在普罗维登斯时一样，那时候他俩都过得还不错，许多事都能收获一个美好的结局。他看起来和普罗维登斯那时几乎一模一样——同一个表情，还穿着修身的制服，这让韦德痛苦地渴求起自己的死亡，也许他死后就能变回自己毁容之前的样子，那个好看得多的样子。

韦德飞快地把这个念头抛之脑后，继续专注于眼前的内特。对方看起来有些诧异——不难理解，不是谁死后都会有两人两猫站在一个发光的魔法阵里出现在自己面前的。

“啊，你好，内森。”奇异博士清了清喉咙，“我们正找你呢。”

_找我干什么？_

内特动了动唇，但那声音不是从他嘴里发出来的，而是回响在两人的脑海中。

“呃，好问题。死侍？”斯特兰奇转向韦德。

哦糟糕，没有比这更尴尬的了。

“嗨，内特，好久不见。我最近都在忙自己的事儿，还有开导自己直面你的死亡，可能还在那只猫闯进我公寓里的时候掉了几滴眼泪来哀悼我的男子气概，”他伸出大拇指指指背后，“而我的猫看到他就跟看到了失散多年的好兄弟似的。”

内特看向他身后的那只无毛猫，嘴角挑起一丝小小的弧度。

 _温斯顿，我很庆幸他跑出去然后找到了你。我不知道他为什么会这么做，但我确实很高兴。你愿意……照顾他吗？_ 他有些困惑地看向那只缅因猫， _我不知道你也养了只猫。_

“对啊，他几个月前忽然出现在了我家门口。博士说他们是猫也不是，还说他们是 _咱俩_ 的一部分。”

内特看起来惊呆了。他看上去比刚才要更“真实”了，还是很苍白，但没那么透明。他飘到了光阵的边缘。

 _一部分……_ 他猛地看向奇异博士，史蒂芬， _是因为你说的那个灵魂伴侣的雕像吗？_

“恐怕是的。”

“喂！”韦德因为奇异博士的话里可能包含的“跟死侍是灵魂伴侣是件非常遗憾的事”的暗示嚷嚷起来，而那只叫温斯顿的猫（至于为什么这只猫的名字跟自己的中间名一模一样，他等会儿可得好好跟内特探讨一下）也发出了有些恼怒的声音。

内特皱起眉头，但不是冲着韦德。他重新看向韦德，表情柔和下来，这让韦德内心那颗名为“希望”的火苗燃得更旺了一些。

_韦德，我……我没意识到那是你，或者说我只是一直很怀疑。说实话，我不确定我们是不是都希望那是真的，因为我也不清楚它会不会带来更多的问题。_

“你可以直接问的。”韦德打断了他。内特的话像一把刀插在了他的心尖上。

不过至少内特的灵体还有点忏悔之心。 _你说得对。我很抱歉。_ 他朝韦德伸出手，然后停了下来，像是他们之间隔了一层看不见的玻璃。 _现在问可能，有点迟了。但是……你愿意做我的灵魂伴侣吗？_

“我当然愿意！你个大傻瓜！”韦德大喊。他的心头涌动着千万般情绪，如果现在不吼出来的话他怕自己可能就要哭鼻子了。更别提内特闻言还露出了一副痛苦的表情。

妈的，好尴尬，这儿还有第三人和两只猫在场呢。

虽然那个人没在意他俩，他背后响起的念咒语的声音大概能充当证明。

内特摇摇头，似乎十分纠结。

 _但这不是个好主意。我不是那个……合适的人。_ 他艰难地说着，神情痛苦， _你是最了解这一点的人，我的每一段关系都没有好结果。我甚至不会长久地待在一条固定的时间线里。_ 他苦笑着补充， _而且我现在已经死了，这次大概永远也不会活过来了。_

“那可不一定。博士说他可以把你带回来。”内特吃惊地看着他，于是韦德继续解释道，“他说了什么灵魂之间的连接，还说你的一小部分灵魂没有死，所以你可以跟我们一起回去。”

内特像是被烫着了一样缩回手。 _回去？我……也许我还是死了好。_

“内森·克里斯托弗·查尔斯·萨默斯！”韦德一拳砸在他们之间那道无形的墙一样的东西上，响亮的撞击声引得路过的灵体纷纷惊讶地转过头来看他们。“我不喜欢你那套自我牺牲的救世主情结，但你现在最好跟我聊聊这个，别说死了总比跟我在一起好！”

内特靠近了一些，双手平放在那道看不见的墙上，和韦德的拳头贴在一起。

 _不，我不是那个意思。但是……我确实不太擅长处理这些。_ 韦德脑海里响起内特无奈的笑声， _再加上你的坏运气……我真的不认为……我会搞砸一切的，就让我留在这儿吧。_

韦德偏过头，绞尽脑汁想说点儿什么别的，然后他发现三只猫眼睛正专注地盯着自己。内森尼尔眼里满是期待，温斯顿则很是激动。他看回内特，咽了下口水。

“那猫怎么办？”

 _它怎么了？_ 内特的声音里充满困惑。

“你跟这只猫相处得不错不是吗？”

内特的眼睛在看向韦德身后时亮了一瞬，随后又看回韦德。

 _是啊，_ 他柔声道， _我跟它确实相处得很好。_

一直在他们身后小声吟诵的博士忽然提高了音量，最后大概是搞定了，大吼了一声。阵法边缘泛起一圈波纹，然后闪烁着升到空中；内特和韦德之间那道屏障短暂地闪了几下，最后伴随着一道橙红色的光消失了。

远处传来一声尖利的、似乎足以撼动整个宇宙的叫声。

“动作快点！内森，如果你要跟我们一起走，你得站到圈子里来！死亡就快来了！”

内特没有动，脸上还维持着震惊的表情。

“内特，快过来！”韦德大喊。他伸手想抓住面前这个人的手腕，但他的手直直穿过了对方，随之而来的是一阵刺痛和如坟墓般冰冷的触感，“求你了！”

对方的表情有些动摇，变得十分苦涩。这时，韦德身后传来一声颤巍巍的、绝望的猫叫。

_好吧。_

他踏进圈里，像是生来就知道怎么做似的走到了剩下的那个空位。

他一就位，那些魔法写就的线条就迸射出灼目的光线。再睁眼的时候他们已经回到了斯特兰奇家的前厅里，耳边还萦绕着某种神魔之类的东西愤怒的嘶吼。

“搞定了！”韦德兴奋地击拳，然后转向内特……画面忽然定格了。但他马上回过神来，一手叉腰，视线大喇喇地扫视着内特的全身上下，毫不害臊地调侃道：“哇哦，怪不得人们说‘生不带来死不带去（you can’t take it with you）’呢——我指的是你的衣服。不过看来你确实还是带了不少‘好东西’走。”

全裸的内森·萨默斯翻了个白眼。他没了衣服，还变年轻了，就跟在死亡的地盘上的时候一样。

奇异博士连忙挥了挥手。内特周身的空气开始发光，一件短夹克、T恤、牛仔裤和皮靴出现在了他身上。

韦德正为了“全裸版内特”的过早夭折不爽地噘嘴，一道浅色的影子忽然直直地冲向内特然后爬上了他的腿。猫尖锐的爪子抠住牛仔裤的时候内特缩了一下，接着伸手一把将猫捞了起来搂在胸口。温斯顿轻而易举地爬上他的肩膀，脑袋亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，同时开心地喵喵叫。

这下韦德开始嫉妒起能够如此大方坦然地对内特展示爱意的自己灵魂的那一小部分了，他多希望那双温柔的手是在抚摸自己，多希望是自己让内特脸上展露出了笑意。

啊哦，现在小韦德好像有点精神起来了。

正当他胡思乱想着，他感觉有什么东西爬上了他的膝盖。

他低下头，看见了一只蓝色的眼睛，里面盛满了正如内特对他的猫流露出来的柔软的爱意。内森尼尔的呼噜声和他压在韦德腿上的重量神奇地传达出“你做得很好”的意味，这让韦德胸腔中涌起了强烈的喜悦之情。

他弯下腰，带着谢意挠了挠猫的耳后。

有人咳嗽了一声。

斯特兰奇双手叉腰看着他们，表情介于“磕到了”和“这狗粮好难吃”之间。

“虽然某种程度上这很有教育意义也很可爱，但我建议你们赶紧带上你们的猫离开这儿。我还有工作要忙，而且这空气中弥漫的恋爱的酸臭味实在令人作呕。”

“哦。”内特有些惊讶的说，“这些猫，它们还在。”

“为什么不能在？”

“那个魔法的目的已经达到了，它们不就没有继续存在的必要性了吗？”

“我不知道，那个雕像又没有使用说明书。没人，也没有资料说灵魂伴侣找到彼此之后会发生什么。不过反正它们还在这里，还是猫，可能比一般的聪明和固执一些，但肯定还是猫。”

韦德抱起二十多磅重的毛毛先生，因为他知道虽然这只猫非常独立坚强，但走路对它而言仍然不是件容易事儿。

“谢了博士。”他欢快地跟奇异博士告别，向门口走去。

内特则逗留了一小会儿。

“史蒂芬，谢谢你。我不知道你为什么要这么努力把我带回来，但还是很感谢你。”

斯特兰奇不在意地摆摆手：“你帮我解决了我的问题，我理当礼尚往来；我也希望这个世界能安全一点儿，少点麻烦。况且你们也让我看到了那个雕像的实际作用，兴许以后它还能派上用场。”

“好吧，不过仍旧要感谢你的帮助。”

“不客气。祝你好运。”

内特点点头，转过身跟上韦德走出了大门，顺着楼梯走到人行道上，一只手扶着还稳稳地蹲在他肩膀上的猫。

他在韦德身边停下。

“所以。”韦德尽可能装作满不在乎地开口。

“所以？”

“我们是灵魂伴侣。”

温斯顿忽然挑在这时候爬到了内特的另一边肩膀开始热情地舔弄内特金属的那半边脖子。

“韦德，停下。”内特下意识地喝止。

“我的老天鹅啊，你真的给他起了我的名字？你还说你只是 _怀疑_ ？！”

“他让我想起了你。”内特辩解道。他顿了顿，忽然想起来：“你给猫起的什么名字？”

“...莱纳尔。”

“……”

“塞巴斯蒂安。”

“……”

“辛巴？”

“韦德……”内特给了他一个“马上给我老实点儿”的眼神。

“……行吧。他的名字是内森尼尔·毛毛·猫索·普莉希拉·猫兹卡尼·萨默斯（Mr.Nathaniel Fluffypants Catble Priscilla Catskani’son Summers）！但是我 _不知道_ ！我不知道魔法那档子事儿把你的一部分灵魂放到了猫的身上所以那 _实际上_ 就是你！我以为它只是一只又大只又可爱而且看起来跟你一毛一样的猫！”

韦德气冲冲地大步走开。他听见内特跟了上来，接着，一只手放到了他肩上。于是他转过头去盯着内特。

“我也没意识到那就是你。”内特柔声道，“斯特兰奇说那一小部分灵魂会指引我们找到彼此，但是……他只是只猫，没有给我个电话号码或者带我去找你……不过他的确让我意识到也许有另一个人的陪伴也挺不错。”

温斯顿可怜巴巴地叫了一声，开始发抖。于是内特把他从自己肩头抱下来塞进了外套里。这时候内森尼尔也开始扭来扭去直到韦德把他放了下来。他站在韦德脚边，跟内特直直对视着，然后非常优雅地用脑袋去蹭韦德的腿，给人类打上自己的气味标记，喉咙里呼噜噜地响。温斯顿也开始兴奋地舔内特的下巴，同时又发出了那种他独有的蠢兮兮的、像是人一直叨叨叨的那种噪音。内特温柔地拍拍温斯顿；猫不再舔他，而是心满意足地闭上眼抱住了他。

韦德叹了口气，稍稍放松了一点。

“灵魂伴侣。”

“我们不需要对此做任何事，如果你不想的话。”

“你可闭嘴吧，你死的时候我和博士讨论过这事儿了。而且我说了我愿意，所以别再逃避下去了！现在其他人都还以为你已经死了，包括年轻版的那个你，也就是说你现在什么都不需要做。想去买点儿吃的然后到我的公寓分享一下猫咪们的趣事吗？”内特张张嘴，却犹豫了。于是韦德飞快地补充道：“如果你想做点什么也行，去找青少年版的你，把他塞进寄养家庭，把他培养成一个天天喊着要自杀的问题少年就可以了。”

但内特说：“我……接受你的邀请。”

韦德发现自己真的爱死惊喜和充满希望的感觉了，尽管作者已经用了太多次“希望”这个词，不过总算还是真的分给了他一些，不像那些漫画编剧只会报社一样把他搞得很惨。当内特小心翼翼地再次将手放上他的肩膀，如此坚定，温暖，而且鲜活，希望就像烟花一样在他心中炸开。韦德知道如果内特再次死去，那些希望仍旧会灼伤自己。但他相信，如果魔法没有出错，哪怕失去的滋味痛入骨髓，它们也是值得的。

内特皱起眉头，实话实说道：“我不认为我会在这里待太久。”韦德得承认那还是有点伤人。但随后内特又有些不好意思地微笑着说：“但我记得我还是个青少年的时候有多讨厌，他现在能够照顾好这个世界的。”

“那 _你_ 又要照顾谁呢？”韦德对自己居然能够流利地说完这句话而颇感自豪，因为内特正用大拇指温柔地抚摸着他的脖子。

“你可以猜猜看。”内特低声说着，倾身吻上了韦德的唇。

两只猫发出了欢呼一般的叫声。

正文End.


	2. Porny Epilogue

韦德敢说自己永远都不会对跟内特做爱感到厌烦的。所以虽然他们就像两只兔子一样——就内特而言，中年兔子——在过去几周里不停做爱，但每一次都仍然像初尝禁果一般快感无限，甚至比第一次还要爽。

就拿现在来说，内特把他按在床上，手臂支撑起大半体重，尺寸惊人的阴茎在他体内进进出出，每一次都准确无误地撞在他的敏感点上。倒不是说内特像个莫得感情的打桩机，相反，他更像是一个职业的射击游戏玩家，清楚地知道如何精准地一枪爆头。韦德不信教，但他为内特操他时的精准度和控制能力真诚地感谢世间所有的神明。

他可能把自己的想法说了出来，因为内特发出了像是被逗乐了的笑声。

这感觉太棒了，韦德的身体逐渐开始紧绷，快感不断堆积，他马上就要——

但内特忽然停了下来。

“不！别停！”韦德抓狂地抗议，而内特也大吼：“给我下去（Get the hell off！）”

韦德刚要说如果内特继续 _操下去_ 的话他原本 _马上就要_ 这么做了（*get off也可解作“起飞”）的时候，一声猫叫忽然从内特背后响起。

韦德看着那双从内特肩膀上探出来的、哥布林一样的黄色大眼睛不可自制地大笑起来，然后在内特试着把猫赶走的时候笑得更大声了。显然温斯顿发现并占领了内特背上内特够不到的一块地盘，并且把对方的驱赶看作一场游戏，只漫不经心地躲避着人类试图抓住或打他的手。

又是一声更为低沉的猫叫，内森尼尔跟着也跳上了床。他端庄地趴在床头，饶有兴致地看着这场闹剧，内特为他做的假肢在微光下偶尔泛起冷光。

内特伸直双臂撑起上身，大声说：“温斯顿，如果你再不下来，我发誓从今以后我都用冷水给你洗澡！”

温斯顿不以为意地喵了一声，根本不把内特的威胁放在心上。他跳下来，打了个滚，和自己的小伙伴一起霸占了观众席。两只猫就像两个变态狂一样兴致勃勃地端详着面前的活春宫。

韦德还在笑。事实上内特恼火的咒骂只会让事情往更不可控的方向发展，他简直要笑得喘不过气了。但内特停下了对猫咪们的谴责，最后瞪了他们一眼；接着他坐起来，抓住韦德的大腿换了个角度开始继续抽插。

笑声变成了剧烈的喘息，韦德很快重新进入状态，腿上的压力和内特埋在他体内的热度将他一次次推向高潮。当内特的手环上他的阴茎开始富有技巧性地套弄，他只坚持了一分钟就不得不在强烈的快感的冲刷下紧紧抓住内特的腿，呻吟着射了出来。内特也几乎是在同一时间达到了高潮。

接下来是一阵漫长的沉默，他们都气喘吁吁地沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中。内特倒在韦德旁边，也不管两人身上都是一团糟，用力地亲吻对方。

“我们该给卧室门上把锁。”他一边吻着韦德一边含糊地说。

“温斯顿会想办法撬开的。”

“韦德，猫不会撬锁，即使是温斯顿也不行。”

“那你是准备剥夺他们看我们快乐的快乐吗？你太残忍了，内特。”

两只猫都赞同似的叫了起来。

内特叹着气平躺下来。“我到底做了什么孽？”他对着上帝，或者天花板喃喃自语，随即因为韦德忽然翻身骑在他身上惊呼一声。

韦德看着他，邪恶地笑了起来，然后慵懒地伸出一根手指蘸了些粘在他腹部的精液，在他胸口上画了个黏糊糊的爱心。

内特板着脸瞪他。

但韦德毫不畏惧地倾身上前，像猫一样发出喉音：“你可是捡到了我灵魂的一部分。”

内特把他拉下来再次深吻他。他欣然接受了。

End


End file.
